Espectáculo final
by Gale el Remolino
Summary: De todos los fetiches posibles, Hikari nunca llegó a imaginar que a Takeru le gustase específicamente el de animadora. Topic: Escribe a partir de una palabra.


**Apoteosis:** 1\. Momento culminante y triunfal de una cosa; en especial parte final, brillante y muy impresionante, de un espectáculo u otro acto. 2. Glorificación o ensalzamiento de una persona. _Propuesta por Angelique Kaulitz_

 **WARNING WARNING WARNING**

Esta historia contiene escenas de sexo esplícito.

 **WARNING WARNING WARNING**

* * *

—¿Quieres hacer el amor conmigo? —preguntó Takeru sin rodeos.

—¿Qué? —Hikari creía haber oído mal.

—Que si quieres hacer el amor conmigo —había oído perfectamente.

Takeru miraba a la chica, circunspecto. Hikari acababa de salir de los entrenamientos de las animadoras, por lo que aún llevaba el uniforme puesto. Mantenía los ojos abiertos de par en par y movía la boca como un pez.

—¿Por qué me sueltas eso tan de repente? —cuestionó la Yagami.

—¿De qué otra manera consideras que podría haberlo hecho? —dudó el rubio.

Hikari podría haber respondido "De ninguna manera", empero, no lo hizo. Estaba sudada y quería una ducha, pero dudaba seriamente que Takeru la dejara en paz después de aquella atrevida declaración.

—¿Te refieres a ahora mismo? —interpeló Hikari.

—¡No, mujer! —rechazó Takeru —En la calle no, en casa.

Un quejido murió en la garganta seca de Hikari, la cual estaba completamente asombrada.

—¡Ya sé que en la calle no, idiota! ¡Me refiero a si quieres hoy!

—Si te lo he pedido hoy es que lo quiero hoy —aclaró. Luego caviló sobre lo anteriormente dicho —solo si tú también lo quieres, claro.

Hikari reflexionó un poco, luego asintió con la cabeza.

—De acuerdo —aceptó —, pero espera a que me dé una ducha.

—¡No! —la detuvo Takeru, para asombro de Hikari —Dúchate, pero no te quites el traje de animadora.

La chica lo miró, perpleja. ¿De eso se trataba todo aquello?

—El uniforme está empapado de sudor.

—Pero no te quites el uniforme —a Hikari le pareció entrever las intenciones del chico. Con su bien oculta y lasciva mirada, parecía querer desnudarla con los ojos. La chica sufrió un escalofrío solo de pensarlo.

—Me lo voy a quitar y poner ropa nueva, Takeru. Al llegar a casa lo meto en la lavadora y, cuando esté bien limpio y seco, cumpliremos ese extraño fetiche tuyo que te ha dado por tener conmigo.

Takeru se avergonzó al instante, a pesar de que parecía muy decidido en un principio. Se rindió a las condiciones de Hikari y asintió, aceptando sus términos.

Así se hizo.

Al llegar al apartamento de Takeru, éste tuvo que esperar dos tortuosas horas a que el traje se lavara y se secara apropiadamente para que la chica pudiera ponérselo de nuevo.

A Takeru casi se le caía la baba solo de verla. Tenía unas ganas tremendas de tirarla contra el suelo y auto complacerse de inmediato, pero su lado más racional lo detuvo. La mejor manera de disfrutar, de llegar a su apoteosis, era a través de la mejor de las torturas, la abstinencia mental. Cogió a Hikari de la muñeca para llevarla a su habitación y tembló con el roce, estaba peor de lo que él creía.

La tumbó sobre su cama y Hikari se dejó someter, de alguna manera eso la encendía, además, en contadas ocasionas había rechazado la petición de Takeru de quedarse arriba, decía que todo el esfuerzo lo hacía el que estaba arriba y a ella no la gustaba esforzarse. Muchas veces se había ganado un "¡Pedazo de vaga!" por parte del chico, pero a ninguno de los dos pareció importarle la posición. Hikari estaba bien abajo y Takeru arriba, no hubo más peleas al respecto. El chico comenzó entonces a acariciar con extrema suavidad los brazos de la chica. Se estaba encendiendo demasiado rápido, no, de hecho, ya estaba encendido, pero debía aguantar y disfrutar de aquella tortura tan placentera. Hikari respiraba de forma algo irregular, a pesar de que aún no habían comenzado a ponerse serios. Sintió las manos de Takeru alejarse de sus brazos y centrarse en sus piernas, luego en sus muslos, le gustaba aquella sensación y poco a poco comenzó a mover su pelvis, reclamando más atención, la cual fue frustrada, puesto que Takeru, tras tantos errores cometidos tiempo atrás, había aprendido a prolongar el placer el máximo tiempo posible. Era como tirar de una cuerda hasta rozar el límite de su rotura, pero sin llegar a romperla. El traje de animadora, recién limpio y con una esencia agradable, la del suavizante y la del cuerpo de Hikari, atrapó su sentido del olfato y se dispuso a olisquear cualquier zona susceptible de llevar tela.

De todos los fetiches posibles, Hikari nunca llegó a imaginar que a Takeru le gustase específicamente el de animadora.

Takeru mordió el cuello del traje y lo levantó tenuemente para meter su nariz en el hueco anteriormente tapado. Inspiró bien hondo sin dejar de acariciar los muslos de la chica mientras ésta lo sostenía. Próximamente redirigió sus dos manos a los pechos de la joven, la cual hinchó su caja torácica para elevarlos y tener un mayor contacto con las manos del rubio.

—¿Llevas sujetador? —cuestionó de repente.

—Sí.

—Quítatelo —pidió, casi ordenó, con voz ronca y lujuriosa.

Hikari obedeció, irguió su cuerpo recostado y deslizó los brazos de entre los tirantes de su traje para poder liberarse y revelar su sostén blanco. El chico no se pudo contener, como un lobo, se abalanzó contra la castaña y la abrazó. No era un abrazo cordial, intentaba quitarle la prenda mientras le mordía el cuello, Takeru no sabía desperdiciar el tiempo y Hikari tampoco. Mientras Takaishi se peleaba con la ropa interior, ella deslizó sus manos bajo su camisa para acariciar su espalda, luego exigió que se deshiciera de aquella molesta ropa. Takeru cumplió su objetivo y Hikari hizo lo mismo, ambas telas acabaron en el suelo. El rubio cogió los brazos de la castaña y los volvió a meter entre los tirantes del traje, de manera que este acabó por ocultar, una vez más, el pecho de la chica. Tras esto, comenzó él a masajear los pechos de la joven con sus dos manos, mientras que con su boca esparcía besos por todo su cuello. Hikari suspiró, que no gimió, en aquellos instantes reconocía que Takeru sabía muy bien como aprovechar cada segundo de su tiempo, aunque lo negaría abiertamente, tan solo para chincharle. El de ojos azules sustituyo su mano derecha por su boca, siempre en contacto con la tela, mientras que con su otra mano acariciaba la mejilla de la chica o se aferraba al pelo castaño con algo de fuerza.

Hikari alzó sus manos, una vez más, quietas, y las colocó en el abdomen del chico. Con sus dos pulgares masajeó los pezones erectos de su compañero. Pegó un grito de dolor cuando sintió un mordisco en su propio pezón, el izquierdo.

—Perdón —se disculpó de inmediato Takeru.

Hikari se frotó la zona afectada, en un intento por apaciguar el daño, mientras Takeru atrapaba sus labios con los propios y acariciaba suavemente las mejillas de la chica con sus pulgares.

—No puedo aguantar más —reveló Hikari.

—Todavía no —refutó el chico —, aguanta solo un poco más —suplicó luego.

Hikari no estaba completamente segura de poder cumplir su deseo. Pero se mordió los labios y aguantó. Desde hacía tiempo que estaba demasiado mojada y quería que el chico entrara en ella para complacerla hasta dejarla completamente seca, también sintió que Takeru no aguantaría mucho más, eso fue lo único que la incentivó a seguir con aquella agradable tortura, no quitarse el traje y violar al rubio. Los dos lo sabían, el espectáculo estaba llegando a su apogeo y ambos querían terminar cuanto antes. Takeru intentó bajarse los pantalones, sin éxito alguno. Cuando intentó desabrochar la bragueta descubrió que esta no cedía, gruñó.

—¿Te ayudo? —Hikari rió ante la ira contenida del muchacho.

Takeru notó las tersas manos de su compañera y se dejó hacer. Al poco rato la bragueta cedió y Hikari tiró hacia abajo, agarrando sus pantalones y bóxers tras de sí. El miembro de Takeru se desveló y Hikari no dudo en tomarlo entre su mano izquierda y masajearlo con extrema lentitud, más para cerciorarse del propio órgano que para otorgar placer. Takeru rezongó, lejos de estar enfadado, con dicha, mientras desorbitaba los ojos y se dejaba llevar por la sensación. Luego frotó su sexo contra el de ella, cubierto por el traje, notando como, a pesar de la barrera que este constituía, no era ningún impedimento para bañarse en sus fluidos. Miró a la chica con sorna.

—¿De veras no puedes aguantar más?

—Entra —afonó en una súplica.

Takeru quería seguir jugando.

—¿Y si no quiero?

Hikari soltó un leve gemido cuando Takeru mordió su cuello a la par que se frotaba contra la chica.

—Te quedas sin sexo durante un mes —proclamó con un deje de dureza.

Takeru se alzó y, nervioso, buscó con desesperación el condón que tenía guardado en su mesilla de noche. Dejó que Hikari se lo colocara, a ella siempre le había gustado ese acto, luego se abrió paso apartando la tela que cubría su ya preparado y más que dispuesto sexo, para luego sumergirse en ella con dureza. Hikari profirió un gemido de gozo y maldijo mentalmente al rubio, pues este sabía donde tocar y con qué intensidad penetrar para arrancar gemidos involuntarios de su garganta. El joven ocultó su cabeza en el cuello de la chica y pegó su oreja a los labios de la fémina. Lo volvía loco escuchar como ésta se contenía para no gemir, pero que siempre se le escapaba algún suspiro demasiado fuerte como para abstenerse de ser escuchado. Hikari nunca fue conocida por gemir demasiado alto, de hecho, nunca fue conocida por gemir y eso a Takeru lo tuvo preocupado las primeras veces. Con el tiempo, el chico aprendió que tan solo necesitaba ganarse la confianza de la muchacha para que esta le deleitara con sus complacientes y suaves quejidos. Takeru arrancó con un ritmo acelerado y furioso, era el ritmo que a él le gustaba, que a ella le gustaba, que disfrutaban los dos. Al cabo de unos minutos que al rubio se le hicieron eternos, sintió las contracciones vaginales de la joven que tenía debajo y no pudo evitar penetrarla con el doble de fuerza del acostumbrado para poder aliviarse él también.

La carga se alivió, la cuerda dejó de tensarse. La apoteosis culminó en lo que sería la última embestida.

A Takeru le gustaba aprovechar los últimos espasmo de Hikari, disfrutaba el regocijarse en ellos, sucumbía a cada espasmo como si fuera el último hasta que, verdaderamente, fue el último. Salió de ella y se recostó de lado, cerrando los ojos, sintiendo como Hikari se disponía a quitarle el condón, también a ella le gustaba hacer eso, lo bueno de todo aquello es que, después del acto, Takeru no debía preocuparse por deshacerse del preservativo. Escuchó como lo anudaba y lo tiraba a la basura, para luego recostarse de nuevo en la cama.

—¿Qué tal lo he hecho? —Takeru no tenía la necesidad de preguntar si lo había hecho bien. Él solo, se jactaba de hacerlo insuperable, pero le gustaba todavía más escucharlo de los labios de la castaña.

—No está mal —contesto ella despreocupada, ganándose un codazo del rubio —. Podría mejorarse —fue pura burla, Hikari jamás reconocería en voz alta que el sexo con Takeru era celestial, sobre todo si era el propio Takeru el que exigía los halagos.

—¿No es perfecto? —Takeru arrugó la nariz, luego sonrió desafiante —Pues vamos a perfeccionarlo. Tenemos toda la noche.

—Takeru, no —rechazó la chica entre risas mientras apartaba el cuerpo del rubio, el cual ya se había colocado encima de nuevo.

—¡Dilo! —ordenó él.

—¡Nunca! —refutó ella.

—¡Dilo o te violo! —amenazó el joven con una jovial y grácil sonrisa.

—Apártate primero —pidió la chica.

No hizo caso, si no que se dejó caer sobre el cuerpo femenino y apoyó su frente a la contraria.

—Dilo —volvió a pedir.

—Has estado bien —afirmó algo avergonzada.

—No me sirve.

—¿Has estado muy bien? —no pudo ocultar su sonrisa durante más tiempo.

—No, no —Takeru se alzó y agarró los brazos contrarios para alzarlos sobre la cabeza de Hikari y sujetarlos con una mano —. Tienes que decir: "El sexo contigo ha sido y será siempre lo más maravilloso de este mundo. Eres un dios griego esculpido por ángeles."

—No me acuerdo de tanta frase. ¿El sexo con los ángeles ha esculpido una maravilla en este mundo que es y será siempre un dios? —disfrutaba la chica de las caras que ponía Takeru cuando frustraba sus halagos. El chico soltó sus brazos y besó, esta vez sí, tiernamente los labios de la joven, sin llegar a penas a moverlos, luego besó su mejilla y luego su frente, dedicándoles a cada zona su debido tiempo. Hikari suspiró. Cuando Takeru se recostó y le dio la espalda para dormir un rato, la chica susurró —Takeru, el sexo contigo ha sido y será siempre lo más maravilloso de este mundo. Eres un dios griego esculpido por ángeles.

Takeru giró su cabeza con confusión.

—¿Has dicho algo, Hikari?

—Sí —contestó la chica —, que tengo sueño —el joven se la quedó mirando —. No me hagas repetirlo.

—Pero es más divertido así —Takeru sonrió.

La chica tomó aire.

Takeru se giró y abrazó a Hikari, ambos descansaron sobre los brazos del otro.

Ya se lo diría en otro momento...

...Tal vez...


End file.
